1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker and a display device with the same, and more particularly to a transparent speaker and a display device with the same.
2. Related Art
Usually, a larger speaker has a better tone quality. However, a notebook or handheld mobile device has limited room for accommodating a speaker. Therefore, it is not easy for the speaker embedded in the notebook or handheld mobile device to have a good sound quality. Also, in the notebook or handheld mobile device, a display panel occupies a large proportion of room. If a transparent speaker which is able to be placed in front of a display panel may be developed, the room of the notebook or handheld mobile device may be utilized more effectively. In other words, in a design that a display panel and a transparent speaker with a larger size may be disposed on a notebook or handheld mobile device, the notebook or handheld mobile device may satisfy the demands on both a panel size and a tone quality at the same time. Moreover, in such a design, as a transparent speaker is disposed at a display panel, sound and images may appear at the same position, so the design is more intuitive for the user.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,600 B2 entitled SPEAKER SYSTEM, MOBILE TERMINAL DEVICE, AND ELECTRONIC DEVICE, a transparent speaker technology applicable in a display panel is disclosed. In this application, a membrane of a speaker is disposed at an outmost layer and directly contacts with air. However, when the membrane of the speaker directly contacts with the ambient air, the sound of the speaker is easily affected and the membrane of the speaker is easily damaged.
In addition, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,655 B1 entitled HOLOGRAPHIC TRANSPARENT SPEAKER, a transparent speaker is proposed. However, when the transparent speaker is disposed on a liquid crystal display panel, a Moire phenomenon easily occurs.